


Valentine's Present

by redfiona



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Rhyming, Short, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-11
Updated: 2004-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at a smutty rap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Present

Kicking back in an easy chair,  
Making up rhymes going nowhere  
Hear the door open, it makes my heart skip a beat,  
But when I look down those ain't no man's feet.

It's Dawn Marie holding up my room keys,  
Got them from reception, she shows me the tease.  
It would have got them from me with ease,  
She wouldn't even have to say please.

'I'm here to bring you,' she begins to say,  
'a present on Saint Valentine's Day.'  
Love the way her body sways as she starts to walk,  
Dress clinging to her body, she's got nothing to hide,  
Then a finger across my lips to stop my talk,  
Just as well since I'm tongue-tied.

Her fingers undo my zip,  
As I pull down on her hips,  
She's not wearing any panties, but I knew that all ready,  
And that's what I am, ALL ready.

She's settles then begins to grind,  
Knocking all of the words out of my mind.  
Her mouth keeps making all of these sounds,  
Makes me wish I could go ten more rounds,  
She makes me feel I could go to round fifty-five,  
And still come out alive.

She's all 'move, move, move,'  
till I get into my groove,  
Then no more words from her mouth,  
Both our brains have gone down south.

I'm going harder and harder,  
compared to me, all her other lovers are mid-carders.  
No one needs to measure,  
I've got enough for both our pleasure,  
'Cause when we're done,  
We've both come.

She makes no move to go away,  
Never thought she'd be the sort who'd stay,  
Turns around and says, 'Just your luck,  
I'm after a guy for more than just a (blank)'

Word life,  
That's basic Thuganomics.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that the first couplet really doesn't work unless you pronounce chair the way I do. Sorry about that but nothing else would fit. Same with zip and hips.


End file.
